banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Guide:Mumbo Tokens by Avengah
A guide to finding Mumbo Tokens by Avengah. Version 3.0 by Matt Davis (avengah) Started: 24th December 2007 Last updated: 10th January 2008 Version History: v1.0 - Original, basic version v2.0 - Major overhaul and rewrite v2.5 - Transformations section added, error in line 29 removed v2.6 - Transformations section mistake removed v2.7 - Section numbers and search note corrected (oops) v3.0 - Realised that the Transformations section had no information on the transformations themselves, just the costs, so expanded that whole section greatly. Also, 2 minor mistakes fixed. Hopefully the last update unless I find another mistake in the guide - it's pretty complete, and I don't think there is much more I can add to it! TABLE OF CONTENTS Section 1: Introduction Section 2: Transformations and Costs Section 3: Complete Mumbo Token / Uggum Juggum List Section 4: False rumours Section 5: And finally... (Bonus code!) Section 6: Copyright (the boring bit) Note to people wanting to SEARCH through this document: All section titles appear EXACTLY as above, except in CAPITAL LETTERS, so you have 2 options! Either copy part or all of the Section Title into your search bar, and click twice (once for when it appears in the contents, and once for the actual section), OR select "Match case" and type it in ALL CAPS. Then it should find it straight away! It'd probably be easier to simply search for "SECTION #" (case sensitive, replace # with the number you are looking for). SECTION 1: INTRODUCTION This is a 100% complete list of the Mumbo Tokens, or Uggum Juggums, in Banjo-Kazooie. I've often wondered whether I had found every single one in the game, and so once I started actually counting how many I was finding in each level. Soon, I found that there was a multiple of 5 Uggum Juggums on every single level, including the hub world, Gruntilda's Lair. Here are the total numbers of Mumbo Tokens on each world in the game. Gruntilda's Lair - 10 Mumbo's Mountain - 5 Treasure Trove Cove - 10 Clanker's Cavern - 5 Bubblegloop Swamp - 10 Freezeezy Peak - 10 Gobi's Valley - 10 Mad Monster Mansion - 15 Rusty Bucket Bay - 15 Click Clock Wood - 25 (Spring: 8, Summer: 7, Autumn: 5, Winter: 5) Total number in game - 115 Now, Click Clock Wood is different, as it is basically the same level viewed 4 times, but in different seasons. If you assume each season is a separate area within the level, that makes the level much, much bigger than any of the preceding areas - so this is why there are so many more Uggum Juggums in Click Clock Wood. They are spread out throughout the 4 seasons, and each Uggum Juggum only appears in ONE of those seasons, so if you were trying to find them all yourself, you would have to thoroughly check ALL four seasons of the level. There is a rumour going round that there is, in fact, a 116th Mumbo Token in the game. There is most certainly not - and I will give more information on this later in the guide, after the complete list, to avoid spoiling the relevant part of the game for anyone. See Section 4 for full details. Anyway, several years later, I came back to Banjo-Kazooie again. I remembered that there was a multiple of five on every level, including Gruntilda's Lair, and decided that I would write a guide to find them all - I am a completist, and if I don't collect everything, I feel like I haven't earnt my 100% completion. Previously, I would just remember how many I had upon entering each level, and make sure I left with a multiple of five more, but I thought it would be a useful resource for others if I recorded where every single one in the game is! SECTION 2: TRANSFORMATIONS AND COSTS = There are 5 places in the game where you can trade in your Uggum Juggums for transformations - here is the list of levels with Mumbo's Skull, or the Uggum Juggum Hut, with its respective transformation along with the cost: Mumbo's Mountain - Termite - 5 Bubblegloop Swamp - Crocodile - 10 Freezeezy Peak - Walrus - 15 Mad Monster Mansion - Pumpkin - 20 Click Clock Wood - Bee - 25 Interestingly enough, three of those levels have exactly the same number of Mumbo Tokens in them as you need for that level's transformation. The 2 exceptions are Freezeezy Peak, which only has 10, and Mad Monster Mansion, which only has 15. You will therefore need 75 of them for every transformation in the game, and since there are 115 in total, you should have 40 spare at the end if you have got them all. The Termite's main purpose is climbing steep cliffs that you can't scale as Banjo and Kazooie, not even using the Talon Trot (or the Chicken Run, as we like to call it). This is required to get the Jiggy at the top of Ticker's Tower and the Witch Switch Jiggy on top of the Mumbo's Mountain entrance in Gruntilda's Lair, and it is very useful in helping you get the empty honeycomb piece (the "Nut" as we like to call it) in the side of the mountain. The Crocodile can safely move through the swamp without losing any health. Itis the only transformation in Banjo-Kazooie that has an attack, and this attack makes enemies drop TWO honeycombs when killed, instead of one which you get for killing them as Banjo and Kazooie. The attack is a simple biting move. The crocodile can wear the Turbo Trainers - again, it is the only transformation that can. This is very useful in helping you beat Mr Vile in the Yumblie game inside the big crocodile, but is not required. I have done it several times without learning the Turbo Trainers first, but if I feel like making things easier, I often unlock Gobi's Valley after getting 100 notes and 9 Jiggies in Bubblegloop Swamp, go in to learn the Turbo Trainers and leave again, then go back to get Mr Vile's Jiggy. This has the added advantage of meaning you can complete Freezeezy Peak in one session, too, as you already know how to use the Turbo Trainers! However, if you are hardcore and want to say you've done it the hard way, complete Mr Vile's game without the Turbo Trainers! Also, the crocodile can get to Cheato by the Freezeezy Peak puzzle, as long as you have smashed the ice ball in front of the entrance as Banjo and Kazooie - the crocodile's bite can't smash it. I usually go into Bubblegloop Swamp, learn the Wading Boots and leave again to smash this ball, then go back in and complete the level, and come out as the crocodile to see Cheato. The Walrus can wade through the freezing water in Freezeezy Peak without taking damage. You can race Boggy the first time as the walrus, and when you get to Wozza's cave, you will be given a Jiggy and allowed to enter the cave. You will also be able to get a Nut (empty honeycomb) if you go through the freezing water at the back of Wozza's cave as the walrus. Once you've got the Jiggy from Wozza, you can then enter the cave as Banjo and Kazooie to get the Jinjo in the alcove in the wall, just in front of the Ice Key. The walrus has no uses outside Freezeezy Peak. The Pumpkin is very small, and has several uses. In Mad Monster Mansion, the pumpkin can fit through a small hole in a hedge to get to a ramp leading to the mansion roof. From there, you can go into a little hole in a pipe, which earns you a Jiggy. You can also enter the bathroom, as long as you've already broken the window as Banjo and Kazooie. Since you are so small, you can also go down the toilet, Loggo, to get a Jiggy. Yet another room in the mansion has a lot of the floor missing, and in the gaps there is a Nut, but you need to be the pumpkin to actually fit in the gaps. To get the notes and Jiggy in the well, it is recommended that you use the Pumpkin. It is not required, but it is a hell of a lot easier to get everything and avoid the Whipcracks in pumpkin form, as you won't need to swim - you'll just sink and can jump around. When you leave Mad Monster Mansion, there are two things you can do as the Pumpkin. The first is to raise the water level to level 1. As long as you have knocked the crypt gate off its hinges as Banjo and Kazooie, which I do before entering Mad Monster Mansion for the first time, you can fit through the hole in the crypt door. Mumbo is inside, and he will change you back so that you can stomp on the switch. You need to become a pumpkin again to leave the crypt. The other thing to do is to see Cheato. Upon leaving the Mad Monster Mansion area and returning to the lava area, follow the very narrow path as the pumpkin, and there is a small hole at the end which leads to Cheato. The Bee is the final transformation. It can only be used in the Spring part of Click Clock Wood, as Mumbo does not transform you in Summer, Autumn and Winter due to various reasons, such as it's too hot, too many leaves so he needs to sweep up, and he's gone away, leaving a rude beehive in the Uggum Juggum Hut in Winter! If you try to enter a different season as the bee, the magic will become weak just inside the door. You can, however, leave Click Clock Wood as the bee, and fly around the lobby. The uses for the bee in Click Clock Wood are as follows: It can fly to the very top of the tree, to collect a Jiggy. It can enter the Zubbas' hive to collect a Jinjo, and the Zubbas will tell you about themselves. Also, the Snarebear traps will not snap at you, which means you can collect anything on top of them with no trouble. If you are not the bee, you have to use Gold Feathers to collect the stuff they are holding. Finally, the Witch Switch Jiggy for this level appears high up in the Click Clock Wood lobby, so you will need to become the bee to collect it. SECTION 3: COMPLETE MUMBO TOKEN / UGGUM JUGGUM LIST = Gruntilda's Lair 1: Behind the first purple cauldron 2: On top of the pipe near the first orange cauldron 3: Above Clanker's Cavern entrance 4: Behind a tree to the left of the Click Clock Wood puzzle 5: Behind the statue in the room with the big urn near Gobi's Valley 6: In a high window above Freezeezy Peak's entrance 7: From the entrance to the Rusty Bucket Bay room, in the bottom right corner in the water 8: In an alcove next to the Mad Monster Mansion puzzle 9: Behind Mumbo in the crypt 10: Jump on the leaves near Click Clock Wood and go through the tunnel back to the water room Mumbo's Mountain 1: Behind the purple Jinjo's pillar on the hill near where you start 2: Behind the structure where you learn the Talon Trot 3: Under the stairs leading to Mumbo's hut 4: Near Conga, by the Witch Switch 5: Inside Ticker's Tower, on a lowish platform on the wall Treasure Trove Cove 1: Above the Shock Jump Disc next to the molehill 2: Behind Nipper 3: Top of the lower part of the mast on Blubber's ship 4: Underwater inside Blubber's ship (top entrance) 5: On a crate in the water, under the arch 6: Behind the big island at the back of the Shock Jump area, where the red ? appears 7: In a Lockup chest 2/3 up the hill with the stairs 8: In the same Lockup as 7 9: In a pool with a Shrapnel mine in the middle, on the same hill 10: Behind the breakable door on the top of the island Clanker's Cavern 1: On top of the entrance pipe 2: Fix Clanker's toothache, behind his left tooth 3: In the underwater tunnel, first on left as you see Clanker 4: From the Shock Jump pad with the life on it, jump right and climb the pipe, it's in the wall 5: Talon Trot up Clanker's tail, it's below the Jiggy Bubblegloop Swamp 1: Behind the yellow Jinjo's swamp platform near the start 2: On the way to the first switch Jiggy 3: High above the huts you stomp on, between 2 platforms 4: Behind Tiptup inside Tanktup (the big turtle) 5: Up the pole near the big egg 6: Behind Mumbo's hut 7: Behind Mumbo 8: In the swamp under the huts you stomp on 9: Next to 8 10: Inside the big crocodile, by the entrance Freezeezy Peak 1: Behind the table in Boggy's igloo 2: Behind the Christmas tree 3: In a corner of the stack of presents opposite the tree 4: Under one of the Sir Slush snowmen 5: Under another Sir Slush 6: Ride the sledge down the big snowman's scarf 7: Outside the big snowman's left leg 8: Outside the big snowman's right leg 9: Above the flight pad on the house's chimney 10: In the freezing water, under the big snowman's shadow Gobi's Valley 1: In the Sun pyramid with the pairs puzzle, at the back 2: Above Jinxy's nose 3: In a corner of the quicksand behind Jinxy 4: Inside Jinxy at the back 5: In Rubee's pyramid at the back 6: Outside the exit door of the Star pyramid 7: Inside the Star Pyramid BEFORE YOU GET THE JIGGY 8: After draining the water, dive in outside, it's at the bottom 9: Above the central pyramid you raise 10: In a jar at the end of the maze in the central pyramid Mad Monster Mansion 1: In the fireplace in Napper's room 2: In a barrel in the cellar 3: Behind a grave near the chapel 4: In the clock on the roof of the chapel 5: At the back of the hedge maze 6: By the ramp you use as a pumpkin to get on the house roof 7: In the sink in the bathroom 8: In the yellow Jinjo's bedroom, behind the box with the four notes 9: In the pool below the blue Jinjo, by a Whipcrack 10: In an alcove near the pool 11: On the roof of Tumblar's shed 12: In an alcove near Tumblar's shed 13: In the chapel on the organ's stool 14: High on the rafters in the chapel 15: At the bottom inside the well Rusty Bucket Bay 1: Above the Toll 2 bridge - fire 4 more eggs 2: On a barrel in the toxic slime 3: Across the Toll 4 bridge, in the left crate on a shelf 4: Across the Toll 4 bridge, high in the middle crate 5: Behind the Witch Switch platform 6: In a small boat near the Rare flag 7: Down the central periscope in a corner 8: On a bed in the central window 9: On top of the first chimney 10: Under a table in the navigation room (break a window) 11: At the far end of the ship (not the end with the Rare flag) 12: In an oven in the kitchen, down a periscope 13: In the engine room, on the left as you enter the main room 14: In the engine room, at the far left - STOP THE ENGINE FIRST 15: In the engine room, at the far right - STOP THE ENGINE FIRST Click Clock Wood Spring 1: In a Snarebear right by the entrance 2: In a Snarebear opposite where you plant the flower 3: In the bramble field opposite Mumbo's hut, slightly left of centre 4: Start climbing the tree, it's on a branch near a Snarebear 5: At the far end of the Zubbas' hive 6: At the back of the incomplete tree house 7: In Nabnut's house, on top of the cupboard 8: Just before you get to Eyrie's nest Summer 9: Behind Gnawty's boulder 10: In the back corner behind the big flower, near Mumbo's hut 11: In Mumbo's hut, on the upper shelf 12: In a Snarebear opposite where you start climbing the tree 13: Start climbing the tree, jump across the leaves, it's above the Jiggy 14: On the same branch as 4 15: On the platforms leading to Eyrie's nest Autumn 16: In a Snarebear right by the entrance 17: Start climbing the tree, jump across the leaves 18: On a leaf off the same branch as 4 and 14 19: On a leaf near the tree house 20: In a Snarebear outside the top tree entrance Winter 21: Behind the platform in the middle of the frozen river 22: At the centre of the big flower's remains 23: Under a Sir Slush near Mumbo's hut 24: In the remains of the Zubbas' hive 25: From Nabnut's house, take the right wooden path downhill and turn left Whew! That's a total of 115 Mumbo Tokens in the game. You need 75 of them, so you should have 40 Uggum Juggums left at the end. If you have got 40 tokens left, as well as all the other items, you can now say that you have completed the game 100%! SECTION 4: FALSE RUMOURS Apparently, there is a rumour going round that there is a 116th Mumbo Token. There most certainly is not. Anyone who tells you that there is is incorrect. The source of this misinformation appears to be a French website which states that there is an Uggum Juggum in the toilet in Mad Monster Mansion. If you check, you will find that there is no Mumbo Token, either in the toilet bowl, or down the toilet, where you can go as a pumpkin. There is, however, one in the sink in the bathroom - but this one was listed on the French website as well! So, if anyone tries to tell you that there are 116, you can tell them that the 116th Uggum Juggum is in a French toilet! SECTION 5: AND FINALLY... (BONUS CODE!) And finally... here's a bonus code for those of you who have read my FAQ! Once you've activated all three Cheato codes, here is a code to replenish all eggs and feathers at once. It's quicker than the variations I've seen. If you find a shorter one, please let me know! The only rule is that, for each code, the constituent letters must be in the right order, but if a letter fits in the right place in all three codes together, that saves some space! For example, the second E is in blueEggs, redfEathers and goldfEathers! You could change the order slightly, but this worked well in terms of where the letters are on the board, minimising travelling time. Here's the code: BGOLRUEDFEGGATHERS My mate made up the name "Uggum Juggums" for the Mumbo Tokens, and he calls the Skull the "Uggum Juggum Hut". Quite fitting, I think! I realise it's actually Eekum Bokum but we hadn't heard the sound for a while when he made the name up, and it stuck! I have tried to use the names interchangeably in this FAQ. Thank you for reading this, my first In-Depth FAQ, and I hope to see you again soon! Feel free to email me if you want, but bear in mind I may not have time to answer everyone. If you would like this FAQ on your website, please email me to ask permission, and I will send you the current version - for example, this version has much more information than the previous version! You don't want an out-of-date FAQ on your website now, do you! Matt Davis (avengah) avengah6 googlemail com SECTION 6: COPYRIGHT (THE BORING BIT) This document is Copyright © Matt Davis, 2008. Any unauthorised reproduction is not permitted, and will be met by legal action. Category:Player guides